Hitherto, various such lining apparatuses have been suggested. For example, a pipeline coating system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,629, and it has an applicator for coating paint, the paint materials being mixed by a blender instead of an injecting device. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,042, an apparatus is disclosed which has two or more nozzle tubes extending radially outwardly from the central portion for injecting the paint to sealing portions of pipes. In case of lining work of a pipe having a large interior diameter by a mixed main material and hardener such as epoxy resin paint and the like, it is necessary to supply a great quantity of the well mixed paint. But, the main material and the hardener have a large viscosity, therefore the perfect mixing of the paint materials is very difficult in the prior arts.